


lynch pin

by godaime_obito



Series: magic week [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Naruto Magic Week 2019, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 18:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19623595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: naruto magic week day 5: time turnerIt's been ten years since Tobirama died, but it still feels like yesterday. If Kagami tries he still feels like he could reach back to that moment. Maybe he can.





	lynch pin

It’s been nearly ten years since Tobirama died. Kagami has not been idle those years. He’s not embarrassed to admit that, in a typical Uchiha-fashion, he did not take it well, but does anyone really take it well when their husband is killed? He didn’t think so. He just… reacted a little worse, got a little more obsessive about it. However, that’s all about to pay off. He’s worked to investigate what happen, root out who was involved, and make sure anyone who couldn’t be connected enough to take care of legally… ‘disappeared’. Now there’s just one last thing to do.

Kagami has searched high and low, across the nations and within all the different domains of magic, and has finally located the Time Turner. With it he can track a certain moment in history using an item important to it, and connect to that time. He’ll only be able to reach through for a moment, but even that will be long enough to grab on to Tobirama and pull him from harm’s way.

It’s an unassuming thing, smaller than his fist, and looking barely different than a regular antique hourglass. A base connected to several rings with the hourglass suspended inside, able to spin the glass, and time, slightly forward or back. Despite how average it appears, it has the most powerful time magic he could find. For all that the mages council act like they can control anything, time remains outside the domain of even them, _but_ for a moment, just one beautiful moment, it will be in Kagami’s.

Setting the Time Turner down on Tobirama’s desk, he reaches into the top drawer, and pulls out something he stashed there years ago. Bloody strips torn from Tobirama’s shirt as he attempted to give him aid. It ought to have enough of a connection to the event, crusted with blood as it still is, and short of trying to track down the specific weapon that killed him it’s the best he can get.

Kagami sets the strips carefully around the Time Turner and pulls out his enchanted chalk. He draws out the lines to connect the event anchor to the artifact with careful precision. He can’t afford to mess this up. He slips the chalk back into the inner pockets of his robe and reaches for the Time Turner with one hand. He carefully rotates the hourglass in its suspended rings, once, twice, thrice, and he begins to feel the air ripple out from it. The hourglass begins to whorl of its own violation.

The chalk array, glows faintly and the world around him rewinds, almost too fast for his eyes to track. The cloth succeeds in keeping the flow stable, and it stops spinning just as Tobirama’s back slams into the front of the desk. It shakes, but the artifact and array on it remain unmoving, fixed in time. The sand rapidly falls back into the lower half of the hourglass. Kagami doesn’t have much time.

He lunges across the desk and grabs Tobirama by his signature furred collar. He yanks him back, away from his attackers, knocking the time turner slightly, causing it to wobble. Tobirama goes along with the momentum, helping to push himself over the desk, before glancing to see who’s pulled him. Strips of his cloak, splattered with blood from a glancing blow, catch and rip off on his desk.

“Kagami?” he says. Confusion only slightly tinges his words, but coming from Tobirama it’s practically a confession of utter bewilderment. “What’s going on?” he hisses.

Kagami doesn’t answer. He doesn’t really have time. He finally let’s go of Tobirama’s collar in favor of grabbing him by the hand, and quickly grabs the Time Turner with the other. The sand runs out. The world shifts around him again, and Tobirama, clutched tightly by his right hand, doesn’t.

When the world settles again, they’re standing together behind the dusty desk. The cloth that makes up the array has changed from the original pieces he collected to match the strips that tore off.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to come help, but I was late the first time and had to come back the long way,” Kagami says shakily.

“I see,” he replies with consideration, glancing at the Time Turner. There’s no doubt he recognizes it. Tobirama has always had seemingly endless knowledge about obscure spells and artifacts. “I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

“Don’t worry,” he grins, “It’s all in the past now! Get it? The past!” He may be feeling slightly hysterical from the stress of it all.

“No more talking,” Tobirama orders, “I suddenly feel like I haven’t seen my husband in a long time and I’d like a proper greeting.”

Kagami can do that. Leaning forward on his tiptoes he kisses Tobirama firmly. He can’t believe he missed having to stretch to reach his own husband, but after so long the familiar strain is almost as good as the kiss itself.


End file.
